


Passion Stops Play

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Passion Stops PlayAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: PGBoard Position(or card image): Malfoy ManorPrompt: Drarry + Opposing Sides - Minimum: 70 words Maximum: 701 wordsWord Count: 701 wordsSummary: A Quidditch game for fun turns heated when Harry & Draco are facing off against each other.Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	Passion Stops Play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not thrilled with how this has turned out, but hopefully it's not too awful! The word count was against me, lol.

Harry couldn’t help but feel excited. There was something about an impromptu Quidditch match that transported him back to his school days.

“I hope you’re ready for this, Malfoy,” Harry said teasingly, automatically reverting back to the names they used in school. 

“Don’t worry Potter, I’m more than ready,” Draco replied with a grin as he mounted his broom. 

Harry did the same, waiting for the ok to take off from Hermione, who was refereeing. He watched as the Snitch was released, quickly losing sight of it. He turned his gaze back to Draco and raised his eyebrows by way of a challenge. 

Draco smirked back at him, quirking one eyebrow. 

Hermione blew her whistle and they soared into the air. 

Harry did a couple of small loops as he watched Ginny shoot forward with the Quaffle. 

“Training for the ballet, Potter?” Draco called cheekily as Harry looped again. 

“Oh, haha,” Harry called back, laughing. “Very funny!”

“I know I am,” Draco grinned, eyes scanning the area for the Snitch. “I’m going to beat you today.”

“We’ll see,” Harry laughed, setting off on a lap around the playing area.

Draco was quick to follow. If there was one thing he remembered from their games at school, it paid to stay close to Harry. 

“Have I ever told you how good your arse looks when you’re on a broom?” Draco called ahead to Harry as he followed him. 

“You have, but you can tell me again,” Harry called over his shoulder, laughing. He knew what Draco was up to and he wasn’t going to fall for it. Again. 

Feeling mischievous, Draco dropped into a dive towards the ground. Looking over his shoulder, he grinned as he saw Harry following him. He whirled away to the left, zigzagging in among the other players. He had no idea where the Snitch was, he was just enjoying the feeling of being in the air again. They hadn’t done this in a while. 

Harry realised quickly that Draco had no idea where the Snitch was and was just leading him on a merry dance, though he didn’t care too much. The flying was exhilarating and he was enjoying himself, weaving in and around the others with no trouble. 

Draco soared back above the rest of the playing area after a few minutes, closing his eyes briefly as he enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his hair. Turning his broom again, he was surprised to find Harry right behind him. “What are you doing?” he yelped as he wobbled dangerously on his broom. 

Harry blinked in surprise. “Not trying to make you fall off your broom if that’s what you’re thinking,” he said, throwing out an arm to steady Draco. 

Draco shook his head. “I didn’t think that,” he said. “You haven’t tried to knock me off my broom since we were twelve.” 

“Fair point,” Harry said thoughtfully, glancing around. He caught a glimpse of something gold near the ground. Without another word, he shot off towards it. He knew that Draco would be following him so he urged his broom to go faster. He didn’t feel like he was going any faster though and when he glanced round he realised why - Draco had surged forward and grabbed onto his broom, a smirk on his face. 

“Oh, it’s like that is it?” Harry shouted in mock outrage, trying to dislodge Draco’s hand. 

“Sorry, I told you I was going to win!” Draco yelled back, tugging Harry backwards. “I meant by any means necessary,” he added. 

“I’ll show you any means necessary,” Harry growled softly, wrenching his broom handle upwards so that he wheeled away from Draco. Forgetting about the Snitch, he flew alongside Draco and flung an arm over his shoulders. 

“Harry! What are-” Draco’s yell was cut off by Harry flinging himself onto the back of the blonde’s broom which dropped suddenly. 

“I can play dirty too you know,” Harry murmured into Draco’s ear, pressing close. 

Draco moaned then turned suddenly, tackling Harry to the ground. “Oh yeah? Show me.”

Harry grabbed a handful of Draco’s shirt, pulling him down into a fierce kiss, uncaring that play had stopped and the others were staring.


End file.
